European Patent Publication EP 320,377 Al discloses a mounting bracket for holding a heat insulating mat in an aircraft cabin. The mounting bracket is fastened to a stringer of the fuselage and has a holding pin that can be connected to the insulating mat. The bracket can be produced of synthetic material. In order to fasten the mounting bracket, it has a claw and an expander pin formed so that the claw grasps around the flanging of the stringer and so that the expander pin can be inserted in a bore-hole in the cross-web of the stringer. The bore-holes create a weak point in the surface protection of the stringer and cause a considerable effort and expense in the production of the aircraft structure.